Wolf and a Religious Experience
by BashZeStampeedo
Summary: Just how did everyone make it through volume 4 of the novels with so much unresolved "tension"? (A three-part lemon taking place sometime during volume 4 of the light novels)
1. Chapter 1

"Evan~!"

She suddenly dropped the bible in her hands, and shot him a cold glare to make him stop. She was keeping her voice as quiet as possible. Unlike him, she knew that sensitive ears were around. But he was insatiable. He'd already pulled the pins from her hair and hugged her from behind.

"Jeez.. stop it already.. you're such a beast.."

He kissed her neck in lieu of replying. His nose breathed on just the right spot to make her shiver. She loved the feeling of his hands sliding around her body like this but, as always, they quickly descended and began pulling up her frock. Damn Holo and Lawrence for being so flirty.. Evan had no self control when he got horny. And she wasn't much better.

"Ahh~ don't~"

Although her hands shot down to stop him, it was a pointless gesture. She was already melting at his touch, not to mention the feeling of her silky robes sliding up her milky legs. She had no defense against his advances. But today, they had guests.. what was he thinking?

"Stop! Not now..! They might hear us.."

She wasn't at all confident that they could remain quiet. She would never tell him the truth flat out: she actually wanted to show off. Even here, in the sanctuary of her father's church, she was dewing up at the thought. But what would Lawrence, and especially Holo, think?

"So what if they see us? Let's give 'em a good show."

"Hnnn~"

Oh no, her frock was already this high? He was getting too good at this.. she fidgeted as his finger slid through her crack, making the honey caught between her lips begin to seep out. She couldn't help but squirm; his gentle teasing was making her crave more.

"I'm so horny I'd even let them join in. And as for you, milady-"

She gasped as he fondled her breast, then began breathing heavily as she felt his other hand move back up to her now-red face. A moment later, she was getting a good look at just how wet and sticky she was for him.

"-methinks thou doth protest too much."

She shuddered at his feigned accent, just before she was given a taste of her own lewdness. He rolled his fingers around in her mouth as he tweaked her nipple, winning another shiver. The sweet nothings he was whispering in her ear made her knees weak. She loved to hear him say those things, so much so that she felt a drop of warmth trickling down her leg.

"Mmmmph~"

Deep down, she wanted to show others how drenched she was for him, and how hard he was for her. That's why their secret encounters weren't quite so secret. The whole town could shun them, as long as they had each other.. when she realized he sincerely meant that, there was no turning back.

"Ohh~"

To everyone else, he was just a bumbler. But he had always supported her, at the cost of his own social standing. Her heart sang with joy to know she had won the most loyal of hearts in this town of backstabbers. It excited her to think they had an audience watching his fingers crawl back down to her lower lips, gently caress and spread them, and then-

"Nnn~ b-but we can't.. hah.. do it here.. mmm.. not.. hah.. in front of God.. hah~!"

She knew it was over the moment she couldn't find any more of an excuse. Her pussy was already throbbing for the cock that was now sliding between her legs. The sensation of her soft lips being teased into slowly moistening that shaft made her whimper even more, and want to show this jealous world more of the dick that only bathed itself in her wetness.

"God? I don't mind him seeing you scream my name.. besides, you scream his more than mine when we do this."

"I- I don't scream His name when we - OOohh Gooood~!"

He slipped into her so casually that she didn't expect it. She had clamped down, but his meat was so used to her internal reactions now that all he did was give his usual sigh of intense arousal and continue sliding up into her. He was always so hard, so very hard.. and he pushed into her so deep.. so very deep..

"Ahnn~"

It was hopeless. Her mind was drifting off, and she knew her voice wasn't going to stay quiet for long. She felt him lift her leg, and their eyes instinctively met. Seeing that intense look on his face always made her close her eyes and shiver, knowing that he was about to lock lips with hers as he began thrusting. Sure enough..

"Mmm.."

Their tongues knew each other so well it almost felt like they were better off staying joined. They had saved their first times for each other. Though she had little choice but to be celibate, given her profession, it made her head swim that he'd done the same just for her. She eventually lost control and gave herself to him, knowing he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Hah~! Ho~ahh.."

The trail of saliva between their mouths was proof of just how passionate they were. Forget Holo and Lawrence. They could watch and be jealous. Nothing else mattered right now. Not with Evan filling her so completely. It had been days since she'd felt him sending sparks through her body like this.

"Oh god.. oh.. oh god.. Evan~"

The feeling of his rigid cock made her legs so weak that she had to rely on him to support her even more than usual. But she wanted him there, proving that she didn't have to be strong on her own. Her father might be gone now, but she had Evan behind her, helping her finally put his barren altar to some good use.

"Oh.. please.. Evan.. don't stop~"


	2. Chapter 2

Holo couldn't believe what she was seeing. Or what it was making her do in turn. She'd asked Lawrence to leave on an errand, and now she could honestly say she regretted it. Evan and Elsa had been inspiring such intense romance between the two of them that things might have gone differently if he was here with her for their.. performance.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much."

If Lawrence could be even a fraction as forward as Evan, it might not be Holo's fingers spreading her petals and rubbing furiously inside of her. They could never reach far enough to begin with, and lately she'd been a little weak-kneed at the thought of Lawrence reaching those spots for her. But still nothing, even after that long night of drinking.

"Hnnn~"

Of course, she couldn't really blame him, not when she passed out on him like that. And she WAS always pushing him away. He was the type who wouldn't make a move on just anybody, and the intense looks she sometimes caught on his face were the type that made her begin to wonder if maybe she did want to be his "somebody."

But it just wasn't something she could permit, so she'd have to settle for this. She was glad that Evan and Elsa were smelling up the church with their own passion, so her own odors could mingle with theirs. She knew Lawrence didn't have much of a nose, but he surely had to know her smells by now. She'd been wet for him before.

"Mmmmnn~"

Just recalling those moments where he'd nearly swept her off her feet were too much for her, actually. She wasn't going to have any trouble reaching a climax today. Watching Evan reduce Elsa to putty was enough, even without hearing them, smelling them, or envisioning Lawrence doing the same to her.

"OOohh Gooood~!"

Jeez, those kids were so loud. Maybe Elsa didn't understand just how sensitive Holo's ears really were. Or was she doing this on purpose? That pious little bitch.. she was making Holo wish it was her up there, with Lawrence behind her, slipping his cock deep inside her steaming cunt.

"Damn it, Lawrence, why are you such a twit.."

Why couldn't he just man up and take her, like Evan took Elsa? She knew she was a big bundle of issues. When she said she wanted an alpha male, she meant someone to fuck her silly, so she could forget all those years of not being touched. Not someone to fall in love with. Now she couldn't even force the issue on him.

"Hnn.. hnn.. anh~!"

She was chewing her shirt to stifle her moans, knowing that if she didn't take care she might scream out in passion. In fact, she really had to stop thinking so much about Lawrence right now, or she might really scream his name out. It took more effort than she wanted to admit to call him "you" all the time.

There was just something about that dopey look on his face.. the way he obviously wished she would call his real name. She knew that his "can't put it into words" line in Kumerson was complete bullshit. She knew how much he wanted her to reach out to him. She knew what he was hiding behind those trousers-

"Hnng~ahhhnn~!"

Wham! She hit the edge of her building orgasm hard, and fell back onto the ground, squirting as she fought to stifle her whining breaths. What a release.. it had been a while since she got a chance like this. Thank god Lawrence wasn't here to watch her writhing on the floor. She'd never live down the embarrassment of being caught.

"Mmmm.."

Ah.. so good.. it was almost too much. She was quivering on the ground, her abdomen convulsing and her mind so hazy that she caught herself sniffing at her own hand, wanting to lick it. Damn this body.. this horny, horny human body. She had to blame it on her form. She could never admit that she, the Wisewolf, was so far gone.

"OhHh God~ Evan~!"

Jeez, they were getting ever louder. Why did they have to be so passionate? It pissed Holo off so much to see Elsa around Evan. They reminded her of how she and Lawrence behaved, only far less repressed. For a real church girl to be getting more than she was was.. so.. infuriating..

"Hnn..! Hnn..! Hnn~!"

Holo's hand was already rubbing inside of her again. This time, she didn't even care that she might be heard. Her twat was being demanding, and Lawrence was probably relieving his own frustrations somewhere anyway. Evan and Elsa would hardly hear her, not with all the noise they were making on the altar now.

Hell, it almost looked like they WANTED her to watch.

Those damn.. brash.. youngsters.. and their..

"Ahhnn~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lawrence's entire body was flushed as he sat between the pews in the church. Hiding between them was a trick he'd mastered far longer back than most people would remember. Sneaking into churches wasn't difficult, not when you used to do it all the time as a little kid.

Tonight, though, he wasn't the only one that had snuck into this particular sanctuary with.. business to take care of. He was scared stiff the moment Evan and Elsa furtively made their way to the altar and began whispering. So long as he wasn't caught he didn't care. He could make it work with them there. But since she'd dropped her bible, his jaw had joined it on the floor.

"Methinks thou doth protest too much."

The few words he heard made it clear that Evan and Elsa got far more action than he ever did. Damn that wheat grinder! Did he really want to leave town, with such a sweet girl willing to go this far with him? Lawrence would KILL for Holo to act that way! His eyes had bulged out as much as his cock did, watching Elsa's dress creep up her milky thighs.

"Rrrr.. hahh.."

Damn it all to hell. Elsa just looked way too much like Holo, especially with her hair down. Those slender, yet shapely legs, those perky tits, that tight little pussy that just looked sooo inviting.. fuck, he couldn't take it anymore. Especially when he heard her stifling that cute little voice of hers. Just too much like Holo. And even more like how he wished Holo would act.

Fap.. fap.. fap..

God, he wanted to tap that sweet piece of wolf ass. He tried so hard to close his mind, but it was never any easier. Sure, he liked a fuller figure. He liked big breasts, he liked round asses, he liked thick thighs. But he also like 'em small and fit.. he knew they would be wilder in bed. He had quite an imagination, having had so many years to train it.

"Hahhhh~"

If only those could be his hands exploring Holo's wet little snatch up there. Her blue-balling tactics were so vicious that he'd had to use every possible excuse to find a moment for himself. Ostensibly for "business" of course, but she could obviously tell the truth. Still, she always let him wander off to tend to himself. Oh well, her loss.

Fap, fap, fap.

"Unh.."

That's why, for the first time in a long time, he was stifling his voice while hiding between church pews. His dominant hand was wrapped around his cock, and the other was making mischief in parts beyond. "The full Lawrence," as Weiz came to call it. He couldn't get off easily, and he only had a little time. His balls needed relief.. so very, very badly.

"Nnng.."

He was breathing even more heavily than usual. It wasn't just Evan and Elsa, he was also remembering how close he'd come to jumping Holo's bones the other night. Just seeing her lying there so defenselessly on the bed made him glad he hadn't had just a few more drops of wine that night. If only she would so much as glance at him with a hint of longing..

"Hmmpphh~"

Fwap, fwap, fwap.

Now, it was just him and his hands. His friends called him "the flute merchant" for a reason, but they didn't dare to really laugh at him for it. Even Mark's wife came to him for tips. Which had evidently worked, given how frisky they'd been between Lawrence's visits to Kumerson.

"Ngahh.."

He felt his cock throb as he slid his hand up and down its length. The sensation of being pulled to and fro that way was ten times better when he imagined it was Holo's mouth. That's why his hand was sliding over a damp rag today. If he pinched with his other hand, he could even simulate what he imagined her fangs would feel like..

" OOohh Gooood~!"

"Hnng~!"

Hearing Elsa's shuddering voice call the Lord's name in vain like that was enough to finally set him off. Deep in his mind he craved to hear Holo shouting out like that, so much that he could imagine her doing so. His dick was pulsing so furiously in the rag that he worried it was going to spill out.

"Hnnn~"

He was actually whimpering. Whining like some pathetic cur. He was so glad he was chewing down on his wallet right now (the odor of money always helped him along). Holo had asked him to go fetch something, but his inner turmoil at being her manservant had finally boiled over and he came to the only place in town no eyes should be on him.

"Mmnnn~"

His breathing slowly steadied as he lay there between the pews, until he finally began to crawl his way away. He was happy he had mastered such stealthy arts when he was younger. Holo would be wondering where he was soon, as she read in that secret room on her own. Besides, Evan and Elsa deserved a little privacy. He really should get to work.

"OhHh God~ Evan~!"

Jeez, right there on the altar? Good lord, were kids ever bold these days..


End file.
